Murmullos
by Deuteros
Summary: Lo que puede pasar en una clase de transformaciones por una simple nota.


**Murmullos**

La clase de transformaciones tenia apenas unos minutos de haber comenzado y Hermione ya estaba harta de Ron, la clase era bastante interesada pues McGonagall hablaba de la transformación de roedores, la transformación era mas compleja cuanto mas complejo fuera el objeto a transformar, los animales mas simples como los insectos eran los primeros que se usaban para practicar, los hurones eran bastante complejos, por lo que la castaña pretendía poner toda la atención posible, pero no podía concentrarse, pues Ron no paraba de murmurar cosas que ni ella ni Harry habían logrado descifrar, y aparte de ello no paraba de hacer anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino.

-Quieres callarte- dijo ella bastante molesta en voz baja.

-Ehh- dijo Ron asustado.

Harry no dijo nada pues sabia perfectamente el por que de lo que Hermione había dicho, el si bien no estaba muy interesado en la clase quería que Hermione pusiera atención para que mas tarde se lo explicara y poder hacer la tarea que de seguro dejaría su jefa de casa.

-Cállate Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Yo no he dicho nada- contesto el pelirrojo cuidando de que su jefa de casa no lo escuchara.

-Pues entonces deja ya de murmurar que Harry y yo si queremos entender la clase- respondió ella ácidamente.

-A Harry no creo que le importe mucho- dijo Ron.

-A mi no me metan en sus líos- dijo Harry molesto y aprovechando que Ron no estaba poniéndole mucha atención trato de ver lo que su amigo había garabateado en el pergamino.

Ron se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo y de inmediato arrugo el pergamino para que no pudiera leerlo.

-Pues deja de molestar- dijo ella.

Ron no le contesto, Hermione volteo otra vez para poner atención a lo que su profesora favorita decía, pero al haber perdido minutos de atención, no entendía lo que había pasado y mas se molesto cuando vio el hurón de la profesora convertido en un descansa pies.

-Es tu culpa, no entendí lo que paso por tus tontos murmullos- dijo ella.

-Lo habrías entendido si no estuvieras atenta a lo que yo hago- escupió Ron.

-A veces eres muy molesto- dijo ella enfurruñándose.

-Harry no se molesta ni se mete donde no lo llaman- murmuro Ron.

-Por que Harry es como tu y no le importan las clases- dijo ella mirando con rencor al moreno.

-Ya les dije que no me metan en sus líos- dijo molesto Harry.

-Tu cállate, siempre estas de parte de el- dijo la castaña.

Unas carcajadas los interrumpieron, el trío volteo para ver a la profesora McGonagall apagar la túnica de Goyle y a Neville de pie con la punta de su varita humeando.

-Señor Longbottom, le agradecería que tuviera más cuidado al hacer ese encantamiento y sobre todo a fijarse a donde apunta, - dio la profesora.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo el pobre Neville que miraba al suelo, mientras Draco, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban de mala manera y los demás en el aula trataban de contener la risa.

-Y ves, por tu culpa no vimos esto- dijo Ron entre murmullos.

-Es lo único que que interesa- escupió ella.

-Vamos, para una vez que vemos algo divertido en esta clase- respondió Ron.

-Pues si quieren ver algo gracioso solo hace falta que se miren al espejo-

-Oye- dijo Harry ofendido.

-Sabelotodo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Irresponsable- respondió la castaña.

Ron miro ofendido a la castaña y nadie supo lo que iba a decir, por que tuvo la ocurrencia de señalarla usando el pergamino, la castaña no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrebatarle el pergamino para ver lo que había estado escribiendo, Ron trato de recuperarlo y lo tomo de un extremo, quedando el pergamino extendido delante de Harry que no pudo leerlo, por que la mano de la profesora McGonagall se poso justo en el centro y lo levanto.

Tanto Hermione como Ron estaban muy rojos y apenas se miraban, la profesora los miro enfadada, Harry aunque no era culpable de nada intuia que el también recibiría un castigo.

-Parece mentira que dos alumnos de quinto año estén jugando en medio de una clase- dijo indignada la profesora. –salgan inmediatamente del salón y espérenme en mi despacho-

-Profesora yo fui….- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nada de explicaciones señor Weasley, a mi despacho, igual usted señorita Granger-

Ambos salieron de la clase ante la mirada burlera de los de Slytherin. Apenas salieron del salón comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de la profesora, los dos iban mirando el suelo y no decían ni una sola palabra, entraron al despacho y se sentaron frente al escritorio.

habían pasado al menos 15 minutos y seguían en las mismas, y ambos por su cuenta comenzaron a maldecir las clases dobles y el hecho de que les faltara mas de hora y cuarto de clase para que la profesora hablara con ellos.

Harry mientras tanto pensaba en lo raro de la situación, Hermione siempre era solidaria con ambos cuando estaban haciendo algo para luchar contra Voldemort, pero esta vez era distinto, la habían castigado a ella de forma mas o menos injusta por que era Ron el que había comenzado a distraerlos, y ella no los acuso, y mas raro aun Ron confeso su culpa y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudo leer el pergamino, pues el si vio venir a la profesora y por mirarla a ella no se fijo en lo que había escrito su amigo.

-¿Por que escribiste eso?- pregunto la castaña sin mirar a Ron.

El pelirrojo no contesto de inmediato, sabia que lo que dijera seria importante, si decía una mentira podía lastimarla y eso era lo que menos quería, por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de decir la verdad pero….la verdad era lo que mas le aterraba.

-Ron- chillo la castaña mientras lo miraba intensamente.

El pelirrojo la miro y vio que en la mirada de ella había enojo y reproche, pero no solo eso también había angustia e….ilusión, esto ultimo fue lo que hizo decidirse al pelirrojo.

-Por…por que te…te quiero- dijo el.

Apenas termino la clase Harry corrió al escritorio de la profesora para ver si podía interceder por sus amigos.

-Profesora, no es lo que usted se imagina, no estaban jugando- dijo el moreno.

-Dígame señor Potter y entonces ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?-

-Ehhh…pues….ellos…estaban discutiendo acerca de la mejor forma de transformar al hurón en un sofá-

-Señor Potter intentaba enseñarles la forma de transformar a un hurón en un descansa pies- dijo la profesora mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Ehhh…-

-no intente encubrirlos- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Harry el pergamino de Ron –entrégueselo a la señorita Granger-

Harry se quedo boquiabierto al ver la obra de Ron, el pergamino solo tenia escrita una sola palabra "Hermione" aunque eso si decenas de veces, el moreno miro a la profesora e iba a hacer una pregunta pero la profesora lo interrumpió.

-Si no los enviaba a mi despacho inmediatamente, Weasley pudo haber ideado alguna excusa tonta en lo que restaba de clase y Granger pudo haber elucubrado mil ideas erróneas, así es mejor Potter.

Harry no supo que decir, estaba sorprendido, ¿seria posible que finalmente las discusiones entre los cabezotas terminaran?, el moreno sonrió esperando ver el resultado del castigo de McGonagall. Iba a retirarse a esperarlos en la sala común, cuando la profesora lo interrumpió una vez más.

-Espero para la próxima clase un pergamino de al menos 50 centímetros acerca de la transformación de los roedores-

Harry regreso a la sala común, debería estar molesto, el era el único que se había ganado un castigo y uno bastante injusto, pero al sentarse en su sofá favorito y ver el pergamino una vez mas sonrió.

-Valió la pena- dijo el moreno antes de morder una rana de chocolate que alguien había dejado olvidada.


End file.
